Amnesia
by FANFICTION8645
Summary: Billie has amnesia and doesnt even know who she is, nor her past. She embarks on a dangerous journey with her BFF, however, danger gets in their way and they may not make it out alive


Have you ever tried to remember something but it never came to your head? No matter how hard you try you just can't? For me, I don't think I can get my old life back unlike other people. My old life just disappeared. My name is...well I don't know. I don't know my birthday nor who I am. I guess you can call me Billie, that's what my doctors told me. I basically live in a hospital and my is nurse Ms. Boger. She took care of me as if I was her own. She told me things about the world, or should I say reteached me about the world. There is a nursery at the hospital but it's for special kids. It's on floor 5 and I'm on floor 4. I learn a lot there like my colors and animals, numbers, etc. Everyone loved me, like Ms.Boger as their own. However, I never knew what happened to my parents. Did they die? was I abandoned? Was I drugged? I never knew and I don't think I will. Anyway it was 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I got up from my hospital bed and put my feet on the cool solid floor. I open door 11 and make my way down the hall. I listen to my feet slapping against the floor. I make my way towards the vending machine while doctors come rushing into room 15. That's Ruby's room. Her name is Ruby Rose and she was diagnosed with Tuberculosis only 5 months ago. It broke my heart so see her in pain. She always begged to die already. It wasn't easy to watch either. The doctors ran in and out and tried to revive her. The monitor was slowly beeping, leaving just straight lines. She was dead. I wake up with a gleam of sunlight in my face. I awaken to see the nice bright sun through the window. I then see my nurse bringing nice big pancakes. "Eat up darling!", said Ms. Boger. She then hands me a fork and I began to eat. The chewy sensation was amazing. After eating, it was time for me to go to the nursery. I put on my jeans and my blue shirt and then make my way down to the 5th floor. I then open the door and put my bag down. I then sit next to Sally. I know her for a while now. Her face had been burnt off my acid. She is currently in sugary and wearing a prosthetic mask. I then told her about Ruby. "Yeah, it's sad", said Sally. We both felt sympathy for her but, she's in a better place now. Class had began and we began learning about figurative language. It was really easy as if I had done this before. But no matter how hard I try, I can never remember. Class is soon over and kids began talking to each other. I then go to Jake who's diagnosed with schizophrenia not long ago. I say hello like a "normal person would". "Hello Billie. Have you ever been out of the hospital? The voices tell me hag great things await. The hospital is not safe", said Jake. I look at him confusingly. "They are going to kill us all……", said Jake. Jake then laughs and walks away. I feel very nervous afterwards. It was then time to eat lunch. I want into the lunch room grabbed a lunch tray. Meatloaf was for lunch again, gross. I had then grabbed a juice box and sat down next to Sally. I then began picking my fork at the meatloaf. "It's all they serve to the illness", said Sally. I strongly agreed. We then heard screaming coming from the hallways. It was Jake running around screaming like crazy. He screamed, "ANIMALS, MADMANS, EVIL!!". It was really freaky until one of the doctors had tranquilized Jake. He then went quiet very fast. "Please continue eating your lunch children", said one of the doctors. Kids began talking and eating again. Me and Sally has gone silent for awhile so I brought up a random thought. "Have you ever been out of the hospital", I ask. "No, of course not, we have all we need here", said Sally. I looked at her with a confused face. Lunch was then over and everyone returned to their rooms. I returned to mine and sat down on my bed. My nurse then arrives with a bag full of comic books, coloring books, crayons, etc. she then pulls out a word search book that is at least 300 pages long. She grabs a pencil and then placed the book on a table next to me. "Okay, your job is to let me know when you find a word", said Ms.Boger. I never liked word searches. There are just too many words and give me anxiety. Ms.Bogers phone then rings loudly while vibrating rapidly. "Oops, I need to take this. I'll be back", said Ms.Boger. She accidentally knocked over the bad which pours out the activity books. A orange file then falls out as well. I get out of the bed and pick the file up. I open the file to see a picture of a woman and data. Something also caught my eye. It contained the name of "Megan" and data about this person. It stated, "Is 12 years old, born May 29 2006. Her parents had then separated leading to a divorce file". I was really confused and had no idea of what this file was talking about. I then decide to keep the file and put it into my backpack. I also put the photo in my bag. Someone then arrives at the door. It was one of the doctors earlier. "Your nurse had to run due to a family emergency, she's gonna be back until next week", said the doctor. "Do not fear, you will have a new nurse in the meantime". He then leaves and let's the new nurse in. The nurse grabbed a magazine and sat in the corner. She seemed not to be engaged. She then looks at me very annoyed like. She sat there and read for the next few hours. After my dinner, it was time to sleep. The nurse puts out my night wear and tucks me into bed. "Good night, whatever", said the nurse. She then turns off the lights and slams the door shut. While sleeping, I think about what Jake said earlier. Are we safe? Will they really kill us? Maybe I'm being paranoid. Suddenly, I hear chattering going on down the hall. I got up out of bed and opened the door. I soon realized that the chattering was coming from room 15, where Ruby died. I get closer and closer until I can clearly hear them. "No one wants these kids, we can't just leave them here. We need space for others. There's no other way", said the unknown voice. "But, but, they're kids!", said the other voice. They soon agreed to kill us all. I was shook, I didn't know what to do. I then came to the conclusion that Jake was right And it's not safe here. I needed to flee. I ran back to my room, changed into my clothes I wore today and also packed everything that belonged to me. I then went to Sally's room and woke her up rapidly. "Uh..what do you want?", asked Sally. "Sally, we need to leave this hospital NOW. They are going to kill us all. No one wants us and they complain of wasting space. That's their only plan", I say. Sally then went silent. "How are we gonna do it then?", asked Sally. I'm pretty sure we needed a card to leave the front door. I gave Sally her clothes and belongings and put it into her backpack. She got dressed and we were ready to leave. We head out the second floor and head to the elevator. We go inside and press the first floor button. We arrive at the first floor leaving people waiting or sitting in chairs. We had to move fast since people looked at us very suspiciously. One of the doctors had recognized us and came running towards us. We then ran past the crowd and went through the 2 glass doors. The doctor had once again followed us and got close enough to grab my arm very hard. "You are not going anywhere!", exclaimed the doctor. The struggle had went on until I bit him on the arm causing blood to run down his arm. He screams in agony and then I ran for it. We ran down the street making it to the bus stop. We then sat down and catch our breath. "Okay, I only have 3.00 cents. We have to make it last in order to get far from the hospital", said Sally. The bus soon arrives and we get on. Sally pays the bus driver and we sit down together. I look through the window to make sure no one was chasing us. Everything seemed to be fine. It then had became 1 hour and the bus driver demanded us to get off due to us having insufficient change. We left the bus in the middle of a small town.it was named Oaks Town. It was pretty obvious due to all the oak trees. "What now?", asked Sally. "Well, we should keep going or.. find a place to stay", I say. We then look around until a rusty old truck comes pulls over towards us. It was a man with a short mustache along with a woman in his car too. "Are you kids lost?", asks the man. "Uh...no", I said. I had sweat going down my face due to the suspicion of us. "Well, we need a place to stay. We are homeless", said Sally. The man then offered us a ride to their house for dinner. We got in the car sat in silence. While riding, we pass up a lot of oak trees, grass, and small animals. I then saw a very tiny fox. It's fur stood out along with its black tail. We then arrived at the house and the man opened our doors. We got on the grass and went into the back door. The door opened revealing 2 young children. One female which seemed to be 5 years old, and one male which seemed to be 8 years old. They were playing with car toys and alphabet blocks. The man had led us upstairs leading to 4 beds all together. 2 beds on the left and 2 beds on the right. "Feel free to relax and put your things down for the night", said the man. I got to my bed and unpack everything. "What's the 2 extra beds for?", asked Sally. The man went silent for a few seconds. "Don't….worry about it", said the man. Sally then went to the bed next to mines and unpacked her things. I then see a picture of a family of 6. This time 2 girls and 2 boys. Where are the other too? I put the picture down next to my lamp until the woman called for dinner. Sally and I go down stairs along with the 2 children. We sit down and acknowledged that spaghetti was being served for dinner. I grab my fork and began to eat. "So, tell me about yourselves", said the lady. "Well, this is my friend Sally", I said. "What's wrong with your face!", exclaimed the boy. "CHARLIE", said the woman than hitting him. "I'm so sorry", she said. "Well, yeah. This is Sally and I'm….well, honestly I don't know who I am". "I guess you can call me Billie for now. "Where's your parents", the man asked. "I don't know", I said. Silence had grew larger and it became very awkward. I then finished my last noodle and put my fork on my plate. I went upstairs along with Sally. We put on our nightwear and tucked ourselves in. "Night Billie", said Sally. I go into a backpack and unpacked some things. I once again laid on hands on that mysterious file. It caught my attention. There was a picture of a young girl. She had blue eyes with brown hair. She also had a black bow in her hair. It then went on about her parents. Her mother was a Russian spy while her father was a….hitman. I heard what a Russian spy was on a crime tv show but I never heard of a "hit man". I was really curious but I decided to save that for later. I tucked myself in and turned the light off. I drifted to sleep leaving darkness. The sun once again beamed at me and I was woken up my strange shaking. I fully adjusted my eyes which ended me looking at the boy. "It's breakfast time", said the boy. He then walked downstairs to the kitchen. I get up and put on my slippers. I go to the bathroom and take off my nightwear. I open the shower curtains and ran the faucet. It then splashed cold water than warm water. I went inside and began to wash. I grab the soap and wash under my arms. Then I wash my chest, face, and bottom. I then turned the shower off and grab a towel. I wrap it around me and went to my room. I take off my towel and put on my panties. Then my bra and my main clothes. I then put on my shoes and go downstairs. The smell of fresh eggs and bacon was magnificent. In the kitchen, the woman and man were both at the table along with the 2 kids and Sally. I grab a plate of eggs and bacon and sat down. The table was silent while crunches were being made and sporks dropped on plates. "How about you 2 kids go play outside afterwards, get fresh air", said the man. I figured we could use that to cool off after all that's happened. Once I finished my eggs and bacon, I put my plate in the sink along with Sally. I grab my shoes and go out the front door along with Sally. The air was fresh while the hot sun peaked out. Multiple families were will either inside or swimming in pools. Also, many people were mowing their lawns and taking care of their gardens. Me and Sally sat on the porch and pondered to ourselves. "So, What's our next move?", asked Sally. I sat in silence thinking of what's our plan. "We are in Ohio. Meaning that we could go south", I said. "Where in south", asked Sally. "We could make our way down to Louisiana", I said. Sally looked at me with a confused, worried, shocked face but she was willing to go with the plan. "When do we head out?", asked Sally. "Either today or tomorrow. Also, we may need to do a little stealing", I said. Sally was about to open her mouth but was interrupted by police sirens. The police car contained 2 young men in uniforms. They pulled up at the porch and stopped along the curb. Chills went through my spine knowing that something is going to go very wrong. The officers got out the car and walked towards the car. We took the chance to run inside before anything bad happens. The officers then rung the doorbell multiple times until the women had answered. "Yes? How can I help you gentlemen today?", said the woman. "Yes er, we are looking for 2 little girls who had escaped from the Ohio general hospital. 1 with brown hair, blue eyes. Also another with blonde hair and also blue eyes with a prosthetic mask on her face", said the officer. "We are wondering if you had seen these girls". The lady then looked at us while sweating like bullets. The man then walked upon us and whispered, "Come with me to the car, I'm getting you out of here", said the man. Me and Sally then followed the man to the back door leading to a truck that we were picked up with. "HEY", exclaimed the officer. I then heard the door slam shut along with banging demanding for an entrance to the house. The car had turned on and we all had gone in the car. The man urgently reversed the car and went to the left of the street. We then heard very loud police sirens coming towards us. "Shit!", exclaimed the man. The man then stepped on the pedal and went faster. The sirens became louder and louder. They were then next to us almost crashing into us. I was panicking. Were we really doing this? This is not what I was expecting this but it's happening. The man soon took a very sharp turn to the left leading to the police car crashing into another citizen. We then went speeding down the street leading us to an open field. The car ride was dead silent and no one said a word. I was questioning where we were going but at least we are far from the police. "I'm driving you to a nearby motel that's up a Miles. I can't let you put my family in danger", said the man. "After I drop you off, your on your own from here on". It is now 12:00. The man had said it was a few miles but I assumed he made a miscalculation. We then arrived at a fancy motel. The man pulled up the parking lot and stopped the car. He reached for something in his pocket and gave us each $30. "It should be enough to pay for rations", said the man. Me and Sally gracefully accepted the money and headed out of the car. By the time we were up the stairs, the man had pulled away and drove back down the street. Sally then takes the money she was given and went Towards the counter. She gave the money to the cashier allowing us to stay in the motel. The cashier gave us a key to room 11 and we walked up the stairs towards it. Once we got there, I opened the door leaving such a beautiful scent. Candles were set up, a nice bed, a tv, and a small cute fridge. I put my stuff and the floor and jump onto the bed. Sally Jumps along with me. We both laugh. I look out the window to see a pool and a food stand. Me and Sally rush down stairs to see the pool and smell the delicious cent of hotdogs. I got a hotdog for Sally and I and we sat on the bench. As we ate we looked at trees, people, cars, etc. It wasn't until we saw not only one but 2 police cars. Sally and I threw our trash away and ran upstairs. I locked the door and looked out the window to make sure no one saw us. I sigh in relief and sit down on the bed. Sally did as well. Then, I notice how everything I do, Sally does is too. What does this mean exactly? I have never been so confused. But then again, I have that same urge. "Billie", said Sally. "Yeah?", I said. "I need to come clean. I don't know how to say this but, I…...like you", said Sally. "In what way?", I ask. "In a way I love you", said Sally. I looked at her not weirdly but willing to do whatever we are gonna do. Sally's her face turns dark red and so do I. She comes over to me and puts her lips on my lips. She sticks her tounge in my mouth. She then took her shirt off leaving her chest exposed. "Take your shirt and pants off", said Sally. She then takes off my pants and shirt and rubs her chest on my chest. Then,she rubs her private's on mines. It felt good, in a way I never felt. I felt pressure on my privates, as if I was gonna pee. She kept going face until I…..u leashed something white...it was very gooey. It didn't seem right but felt right. She then kissed me and we fell asleep. 5 hours later, I heard sirens coming from outside. I got my naked body towards the window and shockingly saw the cops. Along with the cops, was the FBI, they were looking for us. I urgently woke up sally and told her to get dressed. She ran and got her clothes and changed in front of me. I then put on my hat and tried to blend in. Me and sally then went out the hotel door and tried to not seem suspicious. The FBI was questioning the hotel owner, and we had no other choice but to go around them. We slowly went past them until one of the cops recognized us, but he wasn't a cop, it was the doctor we fought. He then grabs Sally's hair violently. "GO BILLIE", screamed sally. I ran towards the door and made my way outside. I ran as fast as I can until something hit me hard. I felt a little woozy then finally blacked out. My hearing and vision slowly faded. "We got em fellas ", said one person. "Great job boys, great job….", said another unknown voice. Even until now, I question how did we get here? Now, my life has completely changed. I then wake up in a cozy bed. It was very warm however very stiff. The room had…..nothing, literally nothing except the bed. The door to the room then opens with a strange man approaching me. he had brown hair and blue eyes. "Where's sally?", I said. "That doesn't matter", said the man. "Ellie ...I'm...your dad..".

END OF PART:1 PART 2 WILL COME SOON


End file.
